


На сиреневом холме

by WTF Anime 2021 (fandom_Anime_2020)



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Crossdressing, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Twincest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Anime_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Anime%202021
Summary: Закончилось все тем, что герой потерпел неудачу.
Relationships: Asakura Hao/Asakura Yoh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Anime 2021: спецквест





	На сиреневом холме

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте использованы материалы группы [OH MY YOH](https://vk.com/ohmyasakura), а именно [перевод фанбука](https://vk.com/wall-184045116_20) и [статья о шрамах Йо](https://vk.com/@ohmyasakura-shramy-io).

Закончилось все тем, что герой потерпел неудачу.

— Ничего это не неудача, — заспорил Манта. — Ты же всех спас! Остановил конец света!

Они сидели на крыльце на пороге их гостиницы. В небе догорал закат, окрашивая небо в оранжевые тона, и Манте давно уже пора было домой, но расходиться как всегда не хотелось.

— Но я так и не исполнил свою мечту, — возразил Йо, сразу же улыбаясь, чтобы сгладить жесткие слова. — И королем шаманов не стал, и беззаботная жизнь мне не светит.

— Куда уж беззаботнее — никакого уничтожения планеты и черных дыр.

Йо тихо рассмеялся и запрокинул назад голову.

— Да, теперь самая сложная моя битва — завтрашний тест по кендо. Все, что случилось на континенте Мю, будто произошло с кем-то другим. Так сложно к этому привыкнуть.

Вроде когда-то давно, еще до отъезда в Америку, он лежал на школьной крыше и обсуждал это с Анной — сейчас тот разговор казался отрывком из какого-то полузабытого сна.

— Может, это даже к лучшему, — сказал Манта и зевнул. В сгущающихся сумерках его волосы выглядели темнее обычного, точно колосья пшеницы после дождя.

— Да все вообще обязательно наладится, — привычно отозвался Йо.

После ухода Манты он еще какое-то время сидел на месте, вытянув ноги и подставляя лицо ветру, затем направился в онсен. Вокруг стояла густая, почти осязаемая тишина, в воздухе ощутимо пахло февралем — даже в пустых коридорах гостиницы, где висел слабый запах воска и благовоний.

Горячая вода окутала его приятным теплом, и Йо запрокинул голову, глядя наверх в стремительно темнеющее небо. Если закрыть глаза, можно представить, что он едет с Матамуне на поезде — по долгой дороге, которая соединяет Уэно и Хоккайдо. За окном проносятся покрытые снежной шапкой горы, мелькают рыжие пятна фонарей, а поезд покачивается на рельсах, как на мягких волнах.

— Когда это вы с Матамуне вместе путешествовали?

Встрепенувшись, он распахнул глаза. На каменном выступе возле воды стоял Хао в оранжевом, расписанном цветами кимоно, разглядывая его насмешливо и чуть любопытно.

— Шесть лет назад, — рассеянно ответил Йо. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Забавно, — Хао плавно опустился на камень, свесив босые ноги в воду, — когда я пришел сюда в первый раз, ты ничего не спрашивал.

— Тогда ты был... — Йо осекся. Говорить «в прежнем теле» было как-то неловко. — Шаманом, а не богом. Я думал, ты теперь стал бесплотным, вездесущим и все такое.

Хао потянул за пояс, и кимоно легко соскользнуло с его плеч.

— В этом и вся прелесть, мой милый братец, — он медленно погрузился под воду до шеи, — я могу появляться где угодно и в любом облике, в каком пожелаю. Чертовски удобно, не находишь? Так что видеться мы с тобой будем часто, — Хао искоса посмотрел на Йо, — если ты, конечно, не против моих визитов.

Йо тепло улыбнулся ему.

— Как будто ты сам не знаешь, что я тебе рад.

— Вообще-то не знаю, — парировал Хао с усмешкой. — С тех пор, как я потерял способность читать мысли, я ни в чем не могу быть уверен.

— Во мне ты всегда можешь быть уверен, — просто сказал Йо. — И вообще, многие обрадуются, если ты будешь сюда заглядывать. Анна уже собралась сделать нам рекламу «горячие источники, в которые погружался сам король шаманов». Теперь она, наверное, припишет туда «дважды». Или даже «регулярно».

Хао тихо хмыкнул и по-кошачьи потянулся, отчего по воде прошла мелкая рябь.

— Умение Анны держать лицо в любой ситуации достойно восхищения. — Он перекинул через плечо мокрые волосы. — Ты всерьез думаешь, что она готова тебя возненавидеть?

— За что? — растерялся Йо.

— За то, что подвел ее, — пояснил Хао невозмутимо. — Не исполнил ее мечту.

Йо нахмурился.

— А говорил, что не можешь больше читать мысли.

— Мне незачем читать твои мысли, чтобы знать, что творится у тебя в голове. Как-никак, ты моя вторая половинка. Ну же?

— Я стараюсь так не думать, — нехотя ответил Йо. — Получается не всегда, все-таки... грустно рушить чужую мечту. Знаешь, Пирика — это сестра Хоро — при первой встрече заявила, что никогда не простит меня, ведь я встал на пути к их мечте. Ну, когда победил его в первом раунде. — Целую вечность назад. Йо вдруг вспомнил их с Мантой разговор тем вечером о том, каким должен быть будущий король шаманов, и едва сдержал смешок. — Но я верю, что все как-нибудь образуется. Что мечты каждого из нас станут реальны — пусть без помощи короля духов.

— Особенно моя мечта стереть людей с лица земли. — Хао поглядел на него прищуренными глазами. — Впрочем, она как раз рано или поздно сбудется.

— Это немного другое, — мягко возразил Йо и откинулся на камень, подложив руки под голову. Локтем он теперь чуть задевал выступавшее над водой плечо Хао, но тот либо не замечал этого, либо ему было все равно. — Ты можешь исполнить свое желание в любой момент, но все-таки согласился дать мне и моим друзьям шанс. И я очень это ценю.

Не успел он договорить, как уголок рта Хао изогнулся в ухмылке.

— Что не сделаешь ради любимого братишки, — произнес он язвительно и тоже запрокинул голову назад, рассматривая угольное небо с мелкой россыпью звезд. — Только не думай, что я буду потакать твоим капризам бесконечно.

— Это не каприз, — возразил Йо. — Мы на самом деле хотим сделать мир лучше.

— Как скажешь, — отозвался Хао, закрыв глаза. Его снисходительный тон вызвал у Йо легкий холодок: словно потянуло сквозняком через неплотно прикрытую форточку,

— Мы правда будем стараться изо всех сил, — твердо добавил он. — Ты мне не веришь? 

— Тому, что ты потратишь на этих ничтожных людишек массу времени и усилий? Верю, конечно. Тому, что действительно сумеешь глобально изменить мир к лучшему? Прости, но не очень.

Веки он так и не открыл. На ресницах у него застыли блестящие капельки воды — как свежая роса на утренней траве. Йо упрямо не отводил взгляда — зная, что Хао чувствует его.

— Зачем ты тогда согласился подождать, если не видишь в этом смысла?

— Решил, что забавно будет понаблюдать за вами. — Хао неопределенно дернул плечом, так что локоть Йо скользнул по его гладкой коже.

— То есть для тебя это что-то вроде игры? — мрачно спросил Йо. Не то чтобы он ждал большого одобрения и поддержки: достучаться до Хао всегда было нелегко. Но одно дело — быть готовым к сложностям, а вот узнать, что его вообще не воспринимают всерьез... — Ты потому и выставил такие условия? Так как считаешь их невыполнимыми и хочешь... поразвлечься?

Хао наконец открыл глаза и посмотрел на него в упор — хитро, но не зло.

— Тебя такой расклад не устраивает? Мне стоит уничтожить человечество сразу?

— Не говори глупостей, — отмахнулся Йо. — От своих слов я не отступлюсь. Просто грустно, что ты так мало знаешь о людях.

— Рискну предположить, что за тысячу лет узнал их чуть получше тебя, — с издевкой ответил Хао.

— И девятьсот лет из этой тысячи ты провел в аду. — Йо покачал головой и резко выпрямился, глядя на него сверху вниз. — Без обид, но в этом месте и у меня мозги не сразу на место встали, а я пробыл там куда меньше времени. Слушай, я прошу только об одном: дай мне настоящий шанс. Не надо так быстро сбрасывать меня со счетов.

Хао немного помолчал, изучая его с отсутствующим выражением лица.

— У тебя столько шрамов, — только и сказал он. — Непривычно видеть свое тело таким.

— Не переводи тему, — отрезал Йо, снова опускаясь в воду — так, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне.

Вместо ответа Хао наклонился вперед и поцеловал его. Совсем мимолетно, едва коснувшись губ Йо своими — сухими и слегка обветренными.

— Конечно же, я никогда не стану сбрасывать тебя со счетов, — прошептал он почти неслышно. — Мог бы и не спрашивать.

И сразу отстранился. Выглядел Хао настолько невозмутимым, что Йо и сам поверил: это самый естественный жест в мире.

— Вот и хорошо, — он облизнул губы, — потому что я докажу тебе. У нас есть будущее, вот увидишь.

— Как тебе будет угодно, — скучающе протянул Хао и вновь придвинулся ближе. Йо мелко вздрогнул, когда его мокрая ладонь скользнула по ребрам. — А теперь лучше расскажи мне, откуда взялись твои шрамы.

Пальцы Хао обводили старые рубцы так бережно, словно они зажили совсем недавно. Йо безучастно отметил, что его никто еще не касался столь ласково, почти любовно — словно первый распустившийся цветок сливы после долгой зимы.

— Вот этот, под левым плечом, от того самого боя с Хоро, — начал он вполголоса. — А эти, на животе, появились в ту нашу поездку с Матамуне. Долго рассказывать, но...

— Но у нас есть все время в мире, — закончил за него Хао с довольной улыбкой.

И Йо продолжил свой рассказ.

***

Привело это все к неожиданному бегству.

— Чуть чуть выше среднего балла по параллели, — недовольно сказал Судзуки на перемене, глядя на табличку с результатами теста по естествознанию. — Честное слово, Йо, ты вызываешь у меня комплексы... Ого, ты не говорил, что у тебя есть сестра.

— Нет у меня никакой сестры, — откликнулся Йо, сонно встрепенувшись, а затем проследил за его взглядом и обомлел.

Посреди пустынного школьного двора стоял Хао — в женской форме частной школы Синра, поверх которой он небрежно накинул черное пальто. Завидев Йо, Хао ни в чем не бывало помахал ему.

— Здравствуй, милый братец, — обронил он, подойдя к скамейке, где расположились Йо и Судзуки. — Твой друг? Кажется, мы уже встречались.

— Что ты здесь... Почему ты в таком виде? — кое-как выдавил Йо, глазея на его колени в шерстяных гольфах.

— Решил попробовать что-нибудь новое, — пояснил Хао невозмутимо и сел с ним рядом. — Просто забавы ради. Тебе не нравится?

— Мне... Где ты вообще раздобыл эту одежду?

— Напоминаю, я бог, — Хао закинул ногу на ногу, — и могу материализовать что угодно из ничего.

— И вы выбрали женскую школьную форму? — спросил Судзуки, поправив очки. — Круто. Одобряю, я бы сделал так же. Меня зовут Судзуки, и мы действительно виделись, когда я прибыл на поезде в ваше святилище. Извините за это, кстати. Я очень удивлен, что вы меня запомнили.

Хао лишь хмыкнул — то ли в ответ на извинение, то ли возмущаясь про себя, что кто-то усомнился в его феноменальной памяти.

— Я правда не хотел нарушить ваш покой, — робко добавил Судзуки. — Не развоплощайте меня, пожалуйста. Кто тогда будет помогать Йо с учебой? Я покончил с собой из-за травли шесть лет назад, но при жизни был умнее всех в своем классе. Поверьте, никто из здешних духов не умеет сдавать тесты лучше меня.

— Надо же, какие милые ученики, — сказал Хао безучастно, явно имея в виду не Судзуки. Затем наклонился к Йо, рассматривая результаты теста, — так близко, что прядь его распущенных волос щекотно коснулась щеки. — Не похоже, чтобы твоя помощь сильно ему пригодилась.

— Я не хочу выделяться, — развел руками Йо. — Быть отличником слишком хлопотно, а оценки меня особо не волнуют. Так что ты здесь забыл?

Глаза Хао блеснули в скудных лучах зимнего солнца.

— Захотел навестить любимого брата. Ты же сам утверждал, что я, оказывается, совсем ничего не знаю о людях — вот и показывай мне свой прекрасный мир, который так жаждешь спасти.

— Я бы с радостью, — ответил Йо как можно мягче, — но у меня сейчас математика. Меня ждут Анна и Манта, а еще скоро тест... — Хао выразительно приподнял брови, и он осекся. — Хотя ладно, сдам как-нибудь. Не проблема. Куда мы пойдем? 

— Мне без разницы. Может, есть какое-то место, где ты сам хочешь побывать? — Хао зажмурился, как довольный кот. — Только скажи, и я нас туда перенесу.

Так и вышло, что он прогулял оставшиеся уроки — чтобы сходить вместе с Хао в «Токио Доум Сити».

— Какая растрата моих ресурсов, — усмехнулся тот, стоя рядом с Йо в очереди за якисобой. — Ты ведь помнишь, что мои способности безграничны? Я мог бы переместить к древним пирамидам, в необитаемые уголки планеты, в прямой космос...

— Мне и здесь хорошо, — оборвал его Йо, широко улыбаясь. — Главное, что ты рядом.

Мгновение Хао молчал, глядя в сторону — как на фотографии, когда стараешься смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы не в объектив.

— Мне тоже все равно, где находиться — в Японии или в Америке, в городе или на затонувшем континенте, — наконец произнес он. — Только с тобой я чувствую себя целым.

Столь же безразличным тоном он мог бы объявить, что поезда на линии Синдзюку отстают от графика из-за снегопада. Но Йо все равно ощутил, как по телу разливается тягучее, обволакивающее тепло — даже несмотря на стылый февральский ветер.

Позднее он ел на ходу свою якисобу (Хао от угощения отказался, но все же стащил у него с тарелки пару кусков кацуобуси) и зачарованно глазел по сторонам. Шел легкий пушистый снег, оседая у Хао на волосах, на ресницах и на пальто, кругом сновали люди — радостные, суетливые, громкие, куда-то спешащие, скучающие в бесконечных очередях, бледные после американских горок, такие разные и в то же время абсолютно одинаковые. Хао соглашался на все, что он предлагал, всюду платил «на правах старшего брата» (хотя Йо подозревал, что деньги сами собой возникали у него в кармане), на всех вокруг поглядывал снисходительно, но миролюбиво.

— Все забываю спросить, — вспомнил Йо, когда они выбрали музыку и заняли кабинку в колесе обозрения. — Как у тебя все прошло... ну, с мамой? С Матамуне? С Охачио?

Хао с ногами забрался на сидение и слегка нервным жестом разгладил на коленях юбку — наверное, не привык этого делать.

— Я со всеми ними встретился и поговорил, если ты об этом, — ответил он, наблюдая сквозь стекло за почти неразличимой в сумерках толпой. — Обсуждать прошлое — не самое веселое занятие, но это, пожалуй, было необходимо. Йо?

Небо сквозь стекло тоже казалось прозрачным и каким-то хрупким — словно вот-вот пойдет трещинами. Йо перевел на него взгляд.

— Да?

— Сядь ко мне.

Ничего не спрашивая, Йо устроился с ним рядом, хотя вокруг было еще полно свободного места. Хао положил руку ему на колено, скользнул пальцами выше к бедру — совсем невесомо, будто держа ладонь над водной гладью, которую боялся потревожить.

Затем снова поцеловал его, но не в губы, а в висок, и как-то смазанно, точно во сне.

— Ты так и не сказал, нравится тебе или нет, — низко прошептал он, переплетая пальцы Йо со своими, и опустил его руку себе на пах.

Разом перестало хватать воздуха и вообще всего — мыслей, слов. Да и какие здесь вообще могли быть правильные слова? Точно не:

— Ты всерьез это ради меня?

Хао хрипловато рассмеялся куда-то ему в ухо.

— А сам как думаешь?

— Думаю, что ты на самом деле ничего не понимаешь в людях. — Пальцы почему-то двигались, словно в замедленной съемке, но Йо все же сумел забраться ими Хао под юбку, погладив разгоряченную кожу. — Ты нравишься мне любым.

Шумно выдохнув, Хао пересел к Йо на колени и словно невзначай потерся напряженным членом о живот. Даже сквозь два слоя ткани от него несло жаром.

— Тогда у нас точно есть будущее, — выдохнул он Йо в губы и притянул его к себе, целуя жадно и требовательно.

Впервые — по-настоящему.


End file.
